The present invention relates to sidearm holsters, particularly of the type having a closing strap or flap extending around the rear end, i.e. the hammer or handgrip, of a holstered sidearm.
Existing holsters of this type serve to satisfactorily hold the sidearm, but do not provide complete security against surreptitious removal of the sidearm by one other than the wearer.
Moreover, the holster flap, even when opened, tends to lie over the sidearm and to impede drawing of the weapon, as well as its return to the holster.